


Winter

by echoist



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nihon Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoist/pseuds/echoist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet set in Nihon Country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

        Fay slid the door open, just a crack, breathed in the moonlight-drenched scent of cherry blossoms from the courtyard as the palace slept in silence. He had woken shivering, unable to breathe; lost to the shades of frozen dreams. The simple elegance of his surroundings fostered a traitorous sense of unease, as though at any moment an illusion would break and fall away. White petals lingered in the air, covered the ground like snow and he slid the panel shut against the possibility of winter.

        A rustle from the dark, arms sliding around his waist before he could turn around, one metal, one flesh. A rush of warmth and a whisper of breath against his ear, “Come back to bed.”

        “Kuro-sama,” he sighed, wanting to lean back against that solidity, that strength, but so terribly afraid that he, too, would fade away. Smoke and mirrors, nothing more. A lie.

        Prince of nothing, heir only to emptiness; he was never meant to leave Celes alive. One thought held him together, kept the icy breath of winter at bay: this time, he hadn't left Celes alone.


End file.
